


A Smashing Duet!

by HDXylophone



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDXylophone/pseuds/HDXylophone
Summary: Not long before a selection of Heroes are set to depart for an Ultimate fight, a recent addition to the Order of Heroes has a brilliant idea for a celebration.





	A Smashing Duet!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the fastest I've ever turned a story idea into an actual story. Don't expect this to ever happen again, lol. Anyways, I'm not the most confident in it, but here it is anyways. This was really a test for how much VA related jokes I could slip in, so catch those if you can! Also, this is a sequel (of sorts) to Like a Phoenix, so go on ahead and read that if you haven't!
> 
> EDIT - 12/7/2018: Well that's embarrassing... Fixed a mistake where Chrom was accidentally called Lissa's father. In my defense, it was late at night when I wrote this.

Kiran sat at the desk in his room, lazily staring off into space. At some point in the past half hour, he had gotten distracted from planning out strategies and started daydreaming about places to take his friend, Lyn to. As he was considering taking her to the Illusory Dungeon’s hot spring, or perhaps to an Outrealm, a knock came on the door.

 

“Kiran, may I come in?”

 

Kiran hummed approval, still not entirely paying them any mind, still weighing the two options in his head. As his guest sat across from him and waited, eventually they put their hand on his shoulder to bring the tactician back to reality. The sudden contact knocked Kiran out of his daydream and into another one. He suddenly found himself face to face with the recently summoned former General and Princess of Muspell, Laegjarn. Kiran almost found himself locked in a trance by her scarlet eyes, but shook his head slightly to stop himself. She had come here for a reason, and he couldn’t very well waste her time by acting like a lovestruck idiot.

 

_Besides, I’d rather not end up on the wrong end of a Candlelight staff…_

 

“Sorry about that Laegjarn, I was daydreaming for a bit, what can I help you with?”

 

“I was wondering if we could get your help with finishing preparations for the party?”

 

Honestly, Kiran had very nearly forgotten all about the princess’s idea. Not long after being summoned, she had caught wind of some of the heroes making a journey to another world, and either out of pure kindness or a desire to atone for the actions of her father, she eagerly wanted to throw a party for them. He wasn’t sure exactly what she had in mind, but he was glad to help.

 

As Laegjarn led Kiran to the preparation room, he was surprised to see a variety of heroes that had also apparently decided to help as well. Intending to talk to Lyn and ask what they had done so far, he quickly realized she was nowhere to be found. Confused, Kiran looked around and noticed quite a few heroes were missing. He turned to ask Laegjarn where they had gone, and she explained, seeming to anticipate the question:

 

“I had a couple of the heroes lead our _special guests_ away on a mission to keep them out of here.”  


“Okay, that makes sense for that. Now, what’s left?” Kiran asked.

 

“Well, we’ve mostly finished a lot of the preparations, all the Heroes know their roles, the singers are almost perfect, courtesy of the Azuras.”

 

At this, the four Azuras all smiled slightly at the compliment.

 

“All we need for you to do is to get some things from an Outrealm or two.” said Laegjarn.

“I have a feeling I won’t like this…” Kiran replied.

 

“Don’t worry, Summoner, it’s gonna be alright!” called a new voice coming from the crowd of Heroes.

 

“Anna? Alright, this gets more and more interesting.” replied the Summoner.

 

“Come on, let’s go. I’m supposed to come with you to make sure none of the other Annas try to scam you. Besides, it’ll give me the chance to catch up with some of my sisters!” said the commander.

 

“Alright, fair enough. Let’s go then.”

 

“Oh, here’s the list, I almost forgot.” Laegjarn said, handing the two a folded up list.

 

Kiran took the list and unfolded it to look at it, noticing there was a lot of stuff on it. Curiously, most of it was some form of costume, with the occasional oddball item, like a voice magnifiying tome.

 

As Kiran looked at the woman with furrowed brows, she merely smiled and said,

 

“Try to be back in a couple hours, the guests should be back by then.”

 

Kiran had many questions still, but he couldn’t very well say no to that smile of hers.

 

Sensing the weakness of her subordinate, Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed Kiran’s wrist pulling him to the Outrealm gate.

 

“Come on already!” she said.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” was the tactician’s reply.

 

Kiran soon realized that the costumes at least, were not regular ones, they were specific ones that would have to be custom made. Fortunately, it appeared that they had been ordered quite some time ago and that now all they had to do was pick them up. The more general items were purchased in Outrealm stores, with Commander Anna guarding Kiran from her sisters’ attempts at selling him on items he didn’t need.

 

Eventually all the costumes were picked up and the two of them headed back to the kingdom of Askr.

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what this is all about? Feels like you’re keeping me pretty heavily in the dark here.” Kiran eventually said.

Anna smiled and answered, “I just think it’s better if you see it in action, Laegjarn’s pretty proud of this idea of hers.”

 

Kiran hummed in agreement, silently wondering if Laegjarn’s motivation for this party was some kind of atonement for her. He supposed it would fall on deaf ears if he told her she had nothing to atone for, sometimes a feeling of guilt is just that strong.

 

Kiran’s musings on the matter were cut short as him and Anna returned to Askr castle.

 

“Hey everyone, we’re back!” Kiran called.

 

At that, all the Heroes arrived and grabbed their costumes and went somewhere to change into them. Kiran was unsure what exactly he was left to do, until Arvis appeared.

 

“Apparently, you and I are to greet the guests as they arrive. She wanted me to bring this,” he said, holding the voice magnifying tome.

 

Kiran noticed a bookmark sticking from the pages of the tome. He pulled the bookmark out and unfolded it to reveal a script. Kiran figured that following this would actually make the job a bit easier, and other than that he’d just follow Laegjarn’s lead. She had planned the whole thing out, after all. Put at ease, he walked with Arvis to the entrance where the guests were planned to arrive any moment now. As they reached their destination, Kiran handed the script to Arvis, figuring the fire mage could use it more than him.

 

Before long, the lights in the entire castle went off, which Kiran figured to be part of the plan. Him and Arvis didn’t move from their assigned positions, fortunately, since the guests arrived soon after. As they all came in the castle and were met with confusion at the dark castle, suddenly a booming voice cut through the dark and drowned out their conversations.

 

“3...2...1...START!”

 

At the last word, the lights came on all at once, revealing the recently arrived Heroes looking bewildered at the display in front of them. The entire front area of the castle was decorated with black and white, and many of the Heroes had ditched their regular attire for entirely new ones. Arvis could be seen standing next to Kiran, holding the magnifying tome the booming voice had come from. The newly arrived Heroes hardly had a moment to process the new situation before Arvis continued.

 

“ _The Ultimate fight deserves an Ultimate celebration! Fighters, in preparation and celebration of your upcoming journey, enjoy this event!”_

 

The new arrivals at least understood why they had been sent away now, so that the other Heroes could prepare a surprise party for their return (or for some, first) trip to the world of Smash, but the costumes were a bit of an oddity.

 

Lissa approached her brother, Chrom and asked if he liked her outfit. She was wearing a black wig and a red business suit (the latter Kiran wondered how exactly they were able to even describe such a thing to the tailor). Chrom, shocked at how different his sister looked, nodded his approval, after which she went to go show her outfit to more people.

 

Mae had magically turned her skin green, and wore a purple tank top with denim shorts. Anna wore a purple hood, a bandanna and her usual set of brown leather gloves, complete with Feh resting on her shoulder. Athena had (after a great deal of convincing) put on a red bra and pants with a gold trim at the top and a purple wig, while Lachesis (also with convincing) wore a similar outfit with a pirate’s hat, and a skull on the top of it.

 

Many other heroes were similarly costumed, and Kiran and the Heroes of Smash were both amazed at the variety of the costumes. Even Raven had agreed to participate, scowling by himself, wearing what appeared to be a military outfit, with two incredibly skinny, yet sharp blades at his hip.

 

Eventually, Nanna and Laegjarn arrived, wearing matching white and purple gowns with red belts, and a blue beaded necklace. The latter announced the start of the entertainment of the party, thanking the four Azuras for their contributions. The audience was confused at first, and even more so when Lissa, having apparently stopped showing off her costume, took to the stage and begun singing.

 

_“Here we go, off the rails...”_

 

As she finished the song, the audience clapped for the excellent performance. Before too long, another one began, this time with Athena and Lachesis singing.

 

“ _They say, we live in the darkness…”_

 

Once again, the performance was met with applause.

 

Finally, Laegjarn and Nanna took to the stage, thanking everyone for coming to the party, and wishing the fighters luck in the world of Smash, before singing their song.

 

“ _Colors weave into a spire of flame…”_

 

Although Kiran winced slightly every time he heard Laegjarn sing about a ‘spire of flame’ otherwise, he enjoyed the performance, as did all the other assembled Heroes. The festivities didn’t end there, and the heroes talked and laughed the night away, with the ones who had been to Smash before becoming minor celebrities as many of the other Heroes bombarded them with questions. Eventually, Kiran found Lyn and as the party began to wind down, talked with her in a more secluded area. Gradually, the other Heroes got tired and one by one decided to retire for the night, eventually leaving a very pleased Laegjarn, before she decided to join the other Heroes in turning in for the night.


End file.
